1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a tire-pressure sensor mount apparatus and method that facilitate access to a tire-pressure sensor housed within a compartment of a wheel and tire assembly.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Crops are cultivated throughout the world in a wide variety of climates with different terrains and soils. It is desirable in many of these climates to artificially supplement the climate's natural precipitation via irrigation systems to ensure crops receive adequate water. Additionally, irrigation systems can be used to deliver fertilizers and chemicals to, among other things, promote healthy crop growth, suppress weeds, and protect crops from frost.
To enable movement of irrigation systems through terrain that may be muddy and/or contain obstacles, it is necessary that the systems be equipped with large wheel and tire assemblies that are capable of supporting significant weight and traversing hazardous terrain. To ensure optimal performance of such wheel and tire assemblies, it is desirable to maintain an ideal tire pressure therewithin with any loss of tire pressure or leaks identified and repaired as soon as possible to minimize downtime of the system.
Some conventional wheel and tire assemblies include a tire-pressure monitor housed within the wheel and tire assemblies. Such tire-pressure monitors are occasionally damaged and often require maintenance and/or replacement more regularly than the wheel and tire assemblies. Such tire-pressure monitors, however, are only accessible after complete disassembly of the wheel and tire assembly. In view of the large size and weight of the wheel and tire assemblies utilized with irrigation systems, disassembly of such is particularly time consuming and burdensome, and may require heavy equipment to maneuver and service the wheel and tire assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tire pressure sensor mounting apparatus that facilitates servicing thereof with heightened efficiency so that any downtime of agricultural equipment used with the tire pressure sensor is minimized.